Cosas de familia
by Petit Nash
Summary: Era tarde. Jack estaba en la UAC, Haley acababa de dejarlo con Hotch, Emily terminó a cargo... y todo eso podía convertir la noche en un momento familiar.


**Cosas de familia**

Era muy tarde, casi las diez, así que ver a Haley con Jack en la UAC era algo que nadie esperaba, ella parecía fastidiada y con prisa, mientras el pequeño se veía confundido y cansado. Hotch abrazó a su hijo y miró a Haley confundido... Ella explicó que tenía una emergencia y debía salir de la ciudad, que alguien tenía que quedarse con Jack.

Apenas media hora antes habían llegado de un caso, por lo que Hotch no tenía mucha paciencia, no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera despierto tan tarde y dando vueltas por la ciudad. Cuando finalmente empezaron a discutir, JJ, que estaba por irse pero había visto el encuentro, pasó y tomó al niño, invitándolo a jugar o hacer lo que sea; Hotch lo agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y la rubia se alejo

-Oye Jack, ¿quieres jugar algo?- ofreció ella aunque moría por irse

-No...- susurró él- quiero ir a casa-

-Mmm... ya casi acaban tus papás, mientras tú y yo vamos a ver que podemos hacer-

Él se encogió de hombros, tenía tres años, no tenía mucha capacidad de decisión, y estaba cansado. JJ lo cargó y fue en busca del equipo, sabía que tan tarde era difícil encontrar a alguno por ahí, pero debía intentarlo, realmente quería irse, Will debía estar esperándola. En ese momento vio a Reid dirigirse a la salida, era su esperanza, sentó a Jack en un escritorio y corrió a alcanzarlo.

-Spence-

-Hey JJ- dijo él- ya me voy, ¿quieres que te llevé?-

-No... yo... en realidad necesito un favor-

-¿Puede ser para otro momento? En realidad tengo un poco de prisa- dijo el genio consultando su reloj

-Es que... Mira.. Tengo a Jack aquí, Hotch y Haley discuten y... Necesito irme, ¿no te puedes quedar unos minutos y hacerte cargo de él?-

-Lo siento JJ... Debo irme... Además soy malo con los niños-

-De acuerdo- finalmente se rindió ella, no iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Regresó en busca del niño con el semblante un poco molesto, primero no lo vio de inmediato y se preocupo, inmediatamente relajo el semblante cuando su mirada se chocó con el niño que justo en ese momento sonreía... y estaba con Emily. Quizá acababa de solucionar su problema mucho mejor de lo que creía.

Se acercó calmadamente a donde estaba Emily, sobre el escritorio Jack comía un dulce que quien sabe de donde habría sacado su amiga, sonreía, eso parecía marchar más que bien. Sonrió y se paro junto a ellos.

-Hola, JJ- le dirigió una sonrisa Emily- este jovencito me ha dicho que estaban jugando juntos-

-Pues algo así, pero al parecer me descuido un segundo y encontró otra persona...- JJ sonrió y se dio cuenta de que no sabía como iba a pedirle el favor- Hotch esta arriba, es tarde y yo... ¿crees que tú puedas hacerte cargo de Jack?-

-Claro que si JJ- contestó la morena sonriente- tú no te preocupes, sé que debes irte ahora, vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad Jack?-

-Si- contestó él intentando sonreír pero bostezando al final

-Gracias Em- dijo JJ- ¿sabes que allá arriba...?-

-Si, lo sé- contestó Emily como evadiendo el tema- todo estará bien, anda, ya vete-

-Te debo una, amiga- contestó la rubia alejándose- adiós Jack-

Emily se quedó un momento callada mientras su amiga se alejaba, miró el reloj, era realmente tarde, sobre todo después de volver de un caso tan pesado... Y era aun más tarde para estar llevando a la UAC a un niño tan pequeño, realmente no entendía a Haley con todo eso, tal vez nunca lo haría. Sobre su escritorio Jack bostezó ruidosamente...

-¿Tienes mucho sueño verdad?-

-Si... Quiero ir a casa-

-Bien... Pues no puedo llevarte ahora, ni sé cuanto tardara tu papá, pero puedes dormir aquí si quieres-

-¿Me puedes cargar, Emmy?-

-Seguro- contestó ella sentándolo en sus piernas con una sonrisa.

-¿Y puedes cantar, Emmy?-

-Mmmm... no lo sé, tal vez-

Y aunque no cantó para él, al menos tarareo una tonada dulce que conocía desde muy pequeña. No pasó mucho para que Jack, abrazado a ella, se quedara profundamente dormido... A Emily eso la lleno de un sentimiento de ternura, había algo muy dulce en ese niño que lograba sorprenderla... Le costaba mucho entender a Haley y a Hotch, tener a ese niño en medio de tantos problemas... Lo abrazó ligeramente, como si quisiera reconfortarlo de ese algo en lo que el niño no sabía que estaba metido; era cómodo estar ahí... Miró el reloj de nuevo, era tan tarde, estaba cansada...

Cuando finalmente Hotch y Haley salieron, aun enojado pero al menos sin pelearse, lo primero que hizo él, fue sondear para ver si JJ estaba por ahí con Jack... Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

La única persona que quedaba en la UAC era Emily, que en ese momento se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio, prácticamente dormida y con Jack abrazado, sentado en sus piernas, y esa imagen era totalmente enternecedora. Tuvo la tentación de conservar esa imagen para siempre, mientras Haley bajaba para dirigirse hacía ellos, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto. Esa imagen significaba miles de cosas para él.

-Déjalo así- dijo de pronto alcanzando a Haley- no hace falta que lo despiertes-

-Pero... al menos debería poder despedirme-

-Y esta dormido, no quiero que tenga que volver a despertarse tan tarde- dijo él

-Bien. Te llamó el domingo cuando regrese-

Haley se alejo aun de mal humor, sobre todo por no tener como contrarrestar el argumento de su exmarido, y Hotch se dirigió a donde estaban Jack y Emily dormidos, casi le dolía tener que despertarlos.

-Hey, Em- la llamó en voz baja- Emily, despierta

-Hola...- susurró ella al abrir los ojos- creo que nos quedamos dormidos, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, es muy tarde- dijo él mirando el reloj que anunciaba poco más de 10:30- creo que es hora de irse-

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó ella, aun abrazando a Jack y sondeando con la mirada el lugar en busca de Haley

-Si, si... Haley tenía que dejar a Jack, tenía una cosa urgente y...- suspiró- no importa, realmente que más da... Tengo que llevarme a este niñito-

-No lo despiertes- dijo ella- si quieres te acompaño a tu auto- ofreció Emily y de pronto ante su propio ofrecimiento se quedo muda

-Me parece bien- dijo él amablemente- yo te ayudo con tus cosas, así será más fácil-

Hotch tomó las cosas de Emily y ella se levanto acomodando a Jack entre sus brazos, el niño aun dormido se acomodo sobre el hombro de ella y abrazó suavemente su cuello. Ella sonrió y Hotch al mirarlos también. Bajaron juntos por el elevador, en silencio. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento.

-No me gusta mucho la idea de llevarlo dormido en el asiento trasero- comentó Hotch – no sé si es lo más seguro-

-Si, tampoco me suena a la mejor idea- dijo ella

-¿Por qué no vienes, Emily?-

-¿Qué?- ella se detuvo un segundo

-Me sentiré mejor si aun lo llevas tú- dijo él mirándola

-Pues... yo... –

-Emily, no le confiaría a mi hijo a casi nadie más, ¿vienes?-

-Si, esta bien- contestó ella volviendo a sonreír- de cualquier modo mi casa no esta tan lejos de la tuya. Y si este niño va a estar bien con eso, no tengo problema-

Hotch se acercó a su auto y abrió la puerta para Emily, ella le dirigió una sonrisa antes de entrar y acomodar nuevamente a Jack sobre sus piernas, el niño susurró algo entre sueños y se quedó abrazado a ella.

-Creo que le gustas- dijo Hotch antes de cerrar la puerta del auto

-Espero que sea una cosa de familia- dijo ella en voz baja mirándolo, pero él ya no contestó nada.

Fueron al departamento de Hotch casi en total silencio, muchas veces Emily creyó que se quedaría dormida, él conducía con cuidado, no era como cuando trabajaba, no había prisa y llevaba a dos personas sumamente importantes con él, no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Finalmente llegaron, era terriblemente tarde. Hotch nuevamente se apresuro para abrir la puerta a Emily. Entraron juntos al departamento.

Hotch guió a Emily, entraron en una habitación secundaria, para poder dejar a Jack en la cama, ella entró y sin que nadie se lo pidiera se hizo cargo, acomodó la cama y después dejo a Jack ahí... y, sin saber exactamente que la impulsaba, al final le dio un beso en la cabeza al pequeño.

Se levantó. En la puerta del cuarto Hotch la miraba fijamente. Sonreía.

-Gracias, Em- dijo él

-Creo que ya debería irme- dijo ella consultando la hora, recién pasaban de las once.

Emily fue hacía la puerta, recuperando sus cosas en el camino, silenciosa, esperando que Hotch la siguiera a la puerta para despedirla o algo así, pero al voltear la mirada descubrió que él casi no se había movido, pero si la miraba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?- preguntó él finalmente.

Emily se quedo casi muda del asombro, él parecía tan convencido con sus pregunta, no parecía haber dudas de ello. Lo miró fijamente como esperando que se retractara de su pregunta o al menos entendiera lo turbada que se sentía con eso, pero él no dijo nada, ni cambio su expresión serena.

-Creí que no teníamos esa clase de relación- dijo al fin

-Lo sé, dije que aun no...- contestó él acortando el espacio entre ellos- pero, tal vez es hora de ser esa clase de relación, Emily. No le veo el problema a ello-

-Sólo han sido tres meses, no lo sé- dijo ella que no terminaba de creérselo

-¿Y?- quedaron frente a frente...- ¿por qué no?-

Emily sintió su respiración tan cerca que casi le costó concentrarse, no es que no quisiera, pero siempre habían hablado de las cosas con el equipo, de las situaciones de cada uno, de el tiempo antes de avanzar, habían dormido juntos antes, pero nunca habían dormido en casa del otro, sobre todo ahora que Jack estaba ahí... Emily miró de reojo a la habitación donde acababa de dejar al niño durmiendo, Hotch captó de inmediato esa mirada cargada de preocupación y sonrió

-No te preocupes por Jack- le dijo levantándole la cara hacia él- creo que le gustara encontrarte aquí cuando despierte-

Ella soltó una risa por lo bajo... Él estaba seguro de eso. Lo miró a los ojos, antes de finalmente asentir como única respuesta.

-Y, como dijiste... Eso también puede ser cosa de familia-

Y con ese único argumento, finalmente cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un suave beso.


End file.
